New Possibilities, Starting With A Hug
by LizieVamp
Summary: Hermione has been so alone... can Draco and Blaise allow her to start anew? Warning: HERMIONEBLAISEDRACO FIC RATED M, if you are under 15 DO NOT READ!


"New Possibilities, Starting With A Hug"

Classification: M, do not read if under 15 please!

Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me but to JKRowling yadda yadda yadda.

And so we begin:

Hermione slowly wrapped her warm towel around her as she stepped out of the shower. It hugged her curves and she smiled at her reflection as she turned to face the mirror. She loved the feeling of being clean. Then Hermione turned around to face the cupboard… but her clothes weren't there. She twirled around and frantically searched the bathroom. And her clothes weren't there. And then she remembered, she'd left them in her room when she'd gone to run the shower so that when she came back the hot water would be running. But she hadn't gone back for her clothes.

She smacked her forehead and tightened the towel around her body. Suddenly it seemed way too small. She went to the bathroom door and opened it slowly. She looked up and down the corridor and sighed gratefully when she saw no one there. She walked out of the bathroom and, grasping the towel to her body all the way. She'd made it three quarters of the way down the hallway when a door to her left opened unexpectedly and a tall warm mass of solid muscle collided with her. She lost the towel as she went down.

But Draco Malfoy's warm body soon covered her instead. She gasped and started coughing. He was too heavy and she couldn't breathe. His weight eased off her a bit and she managed to stop coughing but it was still hard to breathe. Soon his weight was lifted off her entirely and she managed to sit up. Only to find she was naked with two amused men staring down at her body with unconcealed lust. She stiffened and reached for her towel, wrapping it around her. She got up on her own accord and with a stiff nod to Malfoy and Zabini stalked away to her room.

Once there she hurriedly pulled her black lacy panties and bra on. From there she grabbed a pair of jeans. She was slowly sliding them up her legs, one inch a time when a cough came from behind her. She finished pulling the jeans on and turned to face the open doorway. There framed in the doorway were the aforementioned men, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. She turned away from them before they could see her blush and she picked up a short tank top from the floor. She pulled it on over her head, her face blushing even more when she heard their sharp intakes of breath.

When she'd got herself under control she turned to face them, her face impassive. Draco was smirking at her as his eyes travelled up and down her body almost lazily while Blaise was grinning wolfishly at her. She put her hands on her hips and scowled at them. 'What do you want?' she asked snappishly. 'Nothing much really, I mean can't a guy stare at a gorgeous woman when he wants?' replied Draco arrogantly. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and turned away from them before they could see the tears falling down her cheeks.

Ron had called her gorgeous and beautiful and then he'd tried to rape her. No one but Harry knew and so when they'd split up the Weasley's had all turned against her. Ron hadn't even explained that it was his fault, he'd just let them comfort him and blame her. None of the Weasley's but the twins even talked to her and she had a feeling Harry had said something to them. Whatever, when they'd next seen her they had apologised and hugged her and told her that if she ever needed them they'd be there for her.

But she couldn't bear to be around any of the Weasley's at the moment. And so here she was living in a flat with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Harry popped in every so often but most of the time she was alone in the flat. Draco and Blaise worked a lot but when they didn't they loved to annoy her as often as they could. Blaise was the more observant of the two and so he was the one who picked up that she was crying. He glided into the room and walked around her until they were face to face. She ducked her head and didn't meet his eyes. He cradled her face with his hands and tilted her head up to face him.

She tried to move away from him but he wouldn't let her, and he was too strong. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her gently. 'What is wrong _Cara_?' he asked her softly and she buried her face in his chest and couldn't answer. She didn't know how to answer and it had been too long since someone had held her like this. She felt someone wrapping his arms around her from behind and knew it was Draco. She buried her face even deeper into Blaise's chest so that his shirt muffled her sobs.

She felt safe in their arms for some reason and so she stayed there, not answering the question, but just crying herself out. Eventually her sobs died away and she grew very aware of where she was, trapped in between two gorgeous men. She pulled away from them slightly and they loosed their arms around her. When she pulled away entirely they let her go. She walked over to the table and wiped her face with some tissues before turning to face them. They stood there, regarding her impassively.

'What did I say to make you cry Mia?' asked Draco quietly. Hermione looked up at him witth wide eyes. 'You called me beautiful.' She whispered, 'Ron used to call me that, he said that I was beautiful. Right before he tried to rape me.' Draco was staring at her aghast and Blaise was too. 'Tried, _Cara_?' asked Blaise. 'Tried. Harry came in and stopped him by knocking him unconscious.' Replied Hermione firmly. 'Then you have never…?' 'No. I thought Ron would be… but he… he wasn't.'

Then she had to look away and sit down. She'd never thought that she would ever be discussing this with these particular two Slytherins. When she looked back at them with pleading eyes she asked timidly, 'Could we do something tonight? Go out somewhere? Please?' 'Draco grinned at her slyly but it was Blaise who answered. 'Of course _Cara_, whatever you wish to do. But perhaps you should get changed into something a little more…' 'Revealing?' cut in Draco. Hermione looked at the two men and had to grin, somehow they'd managed to completely coordinate their outfits.

Blaise wore a deep green half open shirt with black jeans while Draco wore all black as well as an emerald earring in one eye which she'd never noticed before. Suddenly Hermione knew just what to wear. She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled off her top. It went in the wardrobe and she pulled out a green, gauzy silk shirt. She pulled it on and buttoned it three quarters of the way up. Then she eased off her jeans and pulled out black boots and a black gauzy, many layered skirt. She pulled on a necklace and earring, put on some heavy mascara and lipgloss and was ready to go.

She emerged from the walk-in wardrobe and twirled for the benefit of the two men. 'Revealing enough for you?' she asked huskily. Draco stepped over to her and prowled around her, examining the outfit from every angle before he stopped in front of her. 'I suppose.' He replied and offered her his arm. She took it and let Blaise take the other one. They walked out the door with Hermone giggling as Draco whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

After all perhaps it was time to put behind the past and these two gorgeous men would certainly help her do that!...

To Be Continued ;) That is, if you like it.


End file.
